Diabolik Deception
by Eika-Nora
Summary: Yui is in a difficult situation to which Ayato is her only salvation, will he stay and help? Or will he leave..


Diabolik Lovers

Since Yui had woken up and had become half vampire to save her life from her fatal wound, the Sakamaki brothers thought it would be ideal for her not to leave the house until she had become fully aware of her new body functions. She would eat normal food but it'd be more bland then it used to be, she'd also need to drink blood every now and again to not starve, which leads to insanity.  
During her time under 'house arrest' as she called it, she was given very close attention by 2 of the brothers, Ayato and Shu. Ayato would sneak into her room at night and lay next to her, sometimes she was unaware, but he liked to think that him being there helped her sleep. He'd also be more careful of her feelings since her emotions where abit unsteady due to the transformation. But most of all, he'd help train her in drinking the blood out of blood pouches, he wanted to help her in any way he could. He wanted to be around her 24/7, he wanted her. He had fallen in love.

Shu on the other hand, was aware of Ayato's feelings for Yui and wanted to spite him. He had taken Yui for a stroll around the grounds in order to drive Ayato crazy, wondering where she was. Ayato was very protective of his possesions, but since he'd started to care for Yui, it was more desperation not to be seperated from her. Shu found it amusing and loved to tease him, but he loved his little brother and wanted him to be happy in the end. But not until after he'd had his fun.

"YUI!?" Ayato shouted. He'd been wondering around the grounds for almost an hour searching for her.

"Ayato?" Yui said, stepping out from behind a tree, slowly followed by Shu.

"B*stard! What did you do to her!?" He screamed at Shu, examining Yui's body for marks or bruises.

"Ayato, nothing happened, i'm fine. Let's go to bed now please!" She said grabbing Ayato's hand and leading him towards the house.  
Ayato threw his mischeivous smirk in Shu's direction, knowing that Yui only let him and only him into her room during bedtime.

Ayato removed his uniform and put on his sweats, but didn't bother with a shirt. Yui came walking in, in her pale pink nightdress, but this time it seemed more seductive, shorter.. more seethrough. And she wasn't wearing underwear.

"..Uh.. Yui.." Ayato started, staring at the powder pink goddess.

"What's wrong? Never seen it before?" She questioned. Knowing that he'd been sneaking peaks of her while she was sleeping, but she didn't care. She had loved Ayato for a while, finding his over protectivness rather cute. And his little bursts of anger adorable. He was hers and she liked to think he knew that.

"I'm not complaining.. But you'd look even better naked.." He said cheekily.

Yui shot a glare at him, and got under the covers. Swiftly followed by Ayato he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. Nuzzling his face into her neck he smelt her scent. This sent shivers down Yui's spine, causing her to shudder and let out a small moan. Ayato saw this as permission to slip his hand down onto her thigh and massage the top of her leg. Getting closer and closer to her place, she turned to face him, cupped his face between her hands and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Ayato do you feel anything for me at all?" She asked, trying not to convey the desperation in her voice.

"Yui.. I.. " He started. "I have feelings for you, but i don't know how to go about them."

Yui's face had relaxed a little.

"Do you love me?" She asked, and instantly regretted it. Seeing how his face fell at the sound of her words.

"Yui.. " He closed his eyes. "I thought you'd know by now.." Cupping her chin, and placing a small, soft kiss on her mouth.

"I have always loved you" He said, resting his forehead on hers.

Yui's eyes began to fill with tears, she was so happy. She was always scared that he was just possesive and never felt anything for her, but now.. she could be happy.

Not giving her alot of time to think, Ayato slipped his arms under her shoulders and rested his body ontop of hers, forcing her legs apart. Creating a nice little place for him. She was shocked at the sudden movement but was kept silent by Ayato's forceful mouth on hers, his tongue invading her, but her giving permission willingly.

They parted lips and both gasped for air. Ayato stroked back her hair and smiled.

"Yui, how would feel about marrying me?" He asked.

"You what?" Yui said, stunned.

"Marry me." He said, with abit more of a serious tone.


End file.
